The present invention relates to the field of touch identification, and more specifically, relates to an information processing method and apparatus for a touch screen device, and the touch screen device.
With the constant advancement of technologies, touch screen devices have gained increasingly wide application, for example, a popular touch screen mobile phone or touch screen pad, etc.
Because a touch screen device is easily manipulated, it is not only widely applied in the field of personal devices, but also appears in fields such as industrial control, office, and information presentation, etc. However, rapid and acute input of characters may become difficult when using a touch screen device.
It is seen that in the existing touch screen devices, a virtual keypad is generally adopted as an input means of characters. Some virtual keypads are arranged as a real keypad, while some virtual keypads are arranged in a Sudoku manner. However, all of the above approaches require users to glare at the virtual keypad for input, thereby realizing an accurate input, because virtual keypads have no tactile sense of a real keypad; therefore, if a user does not glare at the virtual keypad, he/she would not know whether he/she touches the desired key. As a result, input speed is dramatically lowered.
In order to solve this problem, an external physical keyboard for the touch screen device has been proposed. Because a physical keypad has a real tactile sense, it can improve the input speed. However, one problem associated with this approach is the need an extra device which is not portable friendly.